


Inhliziyo Ezayo

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Inhliziyo Ezayo

"Uyabona ... engeza?" Wayemoyizela ngokukhathazeka.

Akekho owakuqonda ukuthi kwenzeka kanjani ukuthi ezinsukwini ezimbalwa nje amaKhosilayer akwazi ukukuqonda kahle ukubabaza kukaLady Brienne ngendlela engafanele, kodwa kwakuyiqiniso, lo mlisa wayebonakala sengathi uwafunda ngamehlo akhe kunokuzwa amazwi akhe angenangqondo. Wamgqolozela isikhashana, kanti noDaenerys wacishe wakholwa ukuthi kulokhu akakwazanga ukuhumushela iziqu zakhe emshinini ovumelanayo, kodwa wayenephutha.

"Ngihlala ngibuya, wench." Nginjengesithunzi sakho — uyamamatheka, kepha manje ngidabukile ngokufihlakele, lapho ngikhona lapho ngizoba khona. Njalo.

—UJu… me… ras -ukuthi ebengadingi ukuhumusha: “Ngifunge ukuthi uzobuya”

Wabona uLannister egwinya kanzima ngaphambi kokuba abuyele ukumamatheka kwakhe

"Azisekho izifungo, Brienne." Sesikwenzile okuningi kakhulu futhi asenzanga kahle kakhulu nabo. Ekugcineni waba nesibindi sokumbheka, yize emfishane kakhulu.

Lapho ehlela embhedeni, futhi kube sengathi konke kuzoshiya umzimba wakhe, uDaenerys wayazi ukuthi waqonda ekugcineni.

"Inkosi iyakuqinisekisa ukuthi ezinsukwini ezimbalwa ezimbalwa uzobe uqine ngokwanele ukubuyela ekhaya eTarth nobaba wakho," kumqinisekisa, egqugquzela amanga.

Akazinakanga. Waphendulela ubuso bakhe odongeni futhi wangabe esanyakaza futhi.

"Kulungile, Brienne."

Indoda le yema isikhathi eside, ithatha isinqumo sokusho enye into noma ilinde impendulo engaze ifike. Ekugcineni uye emnyango washiya ngaphandle kokubheka emuva.

Ngabo lobo busuku, njengoba nje ayephoqe ukuba akhohlwe leyo ndaba futhi angabe esacabanga ngoLannister futhi kuze kube isikhathi sokubulawa kwakhe, omunye wonogada wazethula umyalezo ovela ku-Kingslayer: ucela izilaleli.

Futhi, futhi, ilukuluku lalinamandla kuye futhi wavuma ukumbona. Ucele ukuba khona kukaTirion futhi wayilinda le ndoda, ecabanga ukuthi ukusondela ekufeni kwakuzomenza abe ligwala futhi weza kuye azocela impilo yakhe. Kepha, wazithembisa yena, ukuthi wayengeke amthethelele.

"Kade kuhlwile manje, ser, futhi kunomhlangano okufanele ngihambele wona." Ngidinga ukuphumula, phela, kusasa wusuku olubaluleke kakhulu ... kithi sobabili. Ngakho-ke yisho okushoyo, kodwa ube mfushane.

ULannister ulume umlomo wakhe wavuma ngekhanda; Kwakucacile kule nkulumo yakhe ukuthi wayenethemba elincanyana ngempumelelo yesicelo sakhe. Wambona edubula umnewabo kafushane, egwinya kanzima futhi ebukele phansi, enobunzima bokukhipha amagama. UDaenerys wayengeke acabange into ebuhlungu kakhulu kumuntu okhukhumezayo kunokuba acele.

"UBrienne ... uLady Brienne udinga ukuya ekhaya." Ukululama, kepha ... okokuqala udinga ukuthuthukisa okuncane ukuze ukwazi ukuhamba, futhi ngeke uphumelele uma ...

Wayethule, kepha bobabili yena noThomasikuqonda okwakuthule. Uma efa lo wesifazane, ezizwa enecala, ubenganikela futhi futhi bekungeke kuthathe isikhathi ukumlandela. Ngeke ngibuyele eTarth.

Ngakho-ke, lelo kwakuyitafula ayehlose ukunamathela kulo ukuze asindise impilo yakhe: Ukubonisa ukuthi ubukhona bakhe buhlobana kanjani nokwentombazane yaseTarth.

"Futhi okuphakamisile ukuthi ...

"Ngimcela isikhathi ... ezinye izinsuku ezimbalwa ukuze akwazi ukuhamba, ngivumele ngimphelezele ngiye eTarth, nobaba wakhe eceleni kwakhe uzokwazi phambili," amemezele kancane. Ngokushesha nje lapho eseseceleni kweNkosi uSelwyn ngizobuyela; Ngiyafunga ...

"Ufunga ngenhlonipho yakho, ser?" Wamphazamisa emoyizela.

"Cha." Hhayi kudumo lwami. Okwakhe, washo ngokushesha, kube sengathi ubecabanga ukuthi ukuhlonishwa kwakhe akubalulekile kunoma ngubani.

"Futhi nginasiphi isiqinisekiso sokuthi lokhu akulutho ngaphandle kokuzikhohlisa okungenakuphunyuka ukubaleka?"

"Ukube into ebaluleke kakhulu kimi ibingabaleki, bengingeke ngibe lapha," kusho yena, futhi bekucaca ngokubuka kwakhe ukuthi ubezama ukuzibandakanya nokugcina izwi lakhe lithobekile futhi linenhlonipho.

UDaenerys kwadingeka avume ukuthi wayeqinisile ngalokho. Bambamba ngoba ukuphepha kukaLady Brienne kwakubonakala kungabalulekanga kangako kuye kunempilo yakhe.

"Ngiyaxolisa ukuthi idumela lakhe noma elakhe ngeke lanele njengesiqinisekiso sokuthi uzobuya," ngiphendula kabuhlungu kunendlela engangizizwa ngayo.

"Ngemuva kwalokho uma ngihlanganisa neyami singavala isivumelwano," kusho uTirion ngokumangala kwakhe. Nginikeza ikhanda lami, uma kungenzeka umfowethu angabuyanga masinyane emuva ngosuku aqokwe ngalo ngobukhosi bakhe.

UDaenerys wambheka isikhathi eside, wazama ukuthola isithunzi esincane sokungabaza noma ukungathembani kule ndoda encane. Ubengaqondi ukuthi umethemba ngokweqiniso yini umfowabo, noma akamkholwa nje ukuthi uyakwazi ukuthatha ikhanda likaLannister obethembekile kuye uma eshintshana nelinye elabulala ubaba wakhe.

"Uyangazi kahle, Nkosi yami," kusho uTirion, esondela eceleni kwakhe, emoyizela isikhashana ubukhona beKinglayer. Angikuvumeli ukuhlekisa kumuntu wami. Ngabe uzimisele ukufaka impilo yakho engozini ngenxa yomfowenu? Wazi kahle kamhlophe ukuthi izwi lami belingeke lithuke uku-oda ukufa kwakhe uma engabuyi.

"Ngiyazi kahle," kusho uTirion eqiniseka. Ngiyazi nokuthi uJaime uzobuya. "

UDaenerys wabheka abafowethu, wayazi kahle kamhlophe ukuthi uViserys wayengeke amenzele into enjalo. Wayazi nokuthi wayengeke abe nalutho kangako ukwethemba umnewabo ngokungaboni kangako ...

"Unezinyanga ezimbili, abe uJaime." Uma efika ngosuku sekwedlule isikhathi, ikhanda lomfowabo lizoba umhlobiso oyinhloko weRed Fort.


End file.
